A Dramatic and Violent Relationship
by VanessaJ325
Summary: TROYPAY! A certain new girl has Sharpay and Troy fighting for their love. Will it work? or Will they both end up with broken hearts? - My second story. please read and review! D
1. The New Girl at School

**TROYPAY RULES! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! **

Troy Bolton walked into registration, bumping into his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, on the way.

She giggled and caressed his back, as he kissed her neck gently. Mrs. Jones, their English teacher walked in and parted them, and started to talk with some of their classmates.

Troy pulled Sharpay to the back of the room and she giggled, throwing her head back as he kissed her neck again.

A new girl, Gabriella Montez walked through the door, feeling shy.

As she saw Troy and Sharpay, she shuddered and looked around and her eyes finally settled on Taylor McKessie. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, under the table. She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

Gabriella sat down confidently and looked around. This class was ok, and now she was making friends, it seemed a whole lot better.

She looked over at the couple at the back again, and almost gagged. It was seriously sick!

Troy and Sharpay walked out of English, holding hands. Troy wiped his lips, and Sharpay giggled.

When Mrs. Jones, the English teacher, turned his back to write on the board, Troy would kiss Sharpay and Sharpay would kiss Troy. Everyone watched and whispered, but no one ever told. If they did, they would be in **BIG** trouble by Troy and Sharpay

Troy and Sharpay were a good couple, cute and happy together. Never once had they had a fight, and they never planned to.

"Troy baby, will you pass me some ketchup?" Sharpay giggled, tracing her finger up his back.

Sharpay made Troy the happiest guy alive.

"Sure babe, it's just here."

As he leaned over the school table, Sharpay slapped his butt, making him gasp in shock.

He dropped the ketchup bottle, spurting a girl walking past.

"Whoa!" she cried, as her new cream sweater got splattered with red.

"Damnit! I'll be back in a sec Shar, sorry."

Troy ran up to the girl, and immediately recognized her from the new girl in registration this morning.

"I'm so sorry, this was my entire fault!"

"No, no, it's ok…"

She looked up to see a big bold pair of blue eyes, and he gasped. He was the guy kissing all registration! She was the new girl, and he could tell he had a girlfriend, but she immediately fell in love with him.

"I'm…Gabriella. And you?"

She held out her hand for him to shake. And although it was covered in ketchup, he took it and held it.

"I'm Troy. Err; you're new today, right?"

"Yep, and what a wonderful start!" Gabriella said sarcastically, wiping at her shirt again. They both melted into each others eyes.

"Yeah, so sorry about that! How can I make it up to you?" He stared into her eyes, falling into a trance.

"Maybe you could pass on dropping the ketchup on me tomorrow?"

Troy started to laugh, easing a little. He felt scared talking to this new girl, but she was alright.

"Yes, of course I will pass on that! Unless ketchup really goes with your outfit."

"Yeah, ha-ha!" Gabriella sighed and touched his arm.

The conversation kept on going, but no one was paying attention. They were answering perfectly, but they weren't thinking straight. They could see, of course, but just each other.

Gabriella started to think worse things, her eyes started to drift down…But she stopped herself just in time, and looked away, chuckling.

"Well, maybe I could show you around, help you make some friends?" Troy asked.

"That would be wonderful." Gabriella answered, even though she didn't listen to the question. Troy grinned from ear to ear, standing awkwardly. He finally patted her hand and walked back to his girlfriend. Gabriella sighed and flopped down into the nearest chair.

"Excuse me, you're in my chair."

A short geek stood in front of her, looking at his feet, ashamed to lift his head. Gabriella just stared at him with her eyes twinkling, and he blushed and backed away.

She had two sides to her; a nice one and a mean one. Gabriella was going to make sure Troy wouldn't see the mean side of her. But she wasn't gonna say the same for his girlfriend…

Troy smiled over at Gabriella. She waved back, and he gestured, she sat next to him.

Gabriella gave the geek a wide smile and walked over, grinning. Sharpay turned around to talk to a girl behind her, and Gabriella sat down next to Troy.

"Troy babe..." Sharpay called, turning back round. But what she saw made her angry. Troy was gazing in the eyes of another girl and the other girl was staring at him like she was in love with him... I mean who wouldn't be?

"Troy!" Sharpay whacked him in the back of the head, and he turned back, grunting.

"Shar! You know how much I hate that! Anyway, this is my new friend… Gabi."

Gabriella gulped quietly. He hated violence. "Hmm…" she thought smiling evilly to her self :)

"Hello Gabi." she said, and took another bite of her chocolate bar.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, err…Meet you…" Gabi said acting as if she didn't remember her name.

"SHARPAY!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shar, calm down babe!" Troy said, calming her down.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't know my name!"

Sharpay felt a stinging feeling on her foot, and looked under the table. Gabriella's heel was digging into Sharpay's foot. The evil Gabi decided to show itself.

"Oww, Oww, Sharpay stop!" Gabi yelled faking pain.

Sharpay gawped at Gabriella, staring right through her. Troy hugged Sharpay, but all the same asked Gabriella what she meant.

"Sharpay's digging her heel in my foot, it really hurts. I think she's pierced my skin."

Troy turned to Sharpay and pushed her off him. He got up, shaking his head. He walked away slowly, looking at his feet. He seemed disappointed.

"How dare you! You such a fucking faker! Why the hell did u say that for?!" Sharpay screamed. The last sentence she sort of squeaked, and a tear poured down her cheek from the pain in her foot. Gabriella's nice side showed again, and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear him. I just wanted you to stop." Gabriella looked at her foot, and then at Sharpay again. Sharpay just gawped at her with an icy stare. Gabi faked coughed and turned around acting like someone called her name.

"Well, I don't care. I don't need your damn apology." Sharpay sniffed and wiped her eye, and hugged herself.

"No, I'm really sorry. I hope I don't mess up your relationship in any way! How can I make it up to you?" Gabriella's evil side began to show again, even though she couldn't control when it did show.

"So you and Troy are a cute couple, huh? I hope he doesn't end up hating you. In fact, I think it's silly that he hates violence. Everyone has a mean side, and I guess you can't keep control over yours." Gabriella sighed and walked off. She walked into the crowd, pushing a freshman over.

Sharpay glared at her and turned around, thumping the table.

"Why did she have to come and ruin today? Me and Troy have something special." She whined, and the jocks just shook their heads at her. Zeke stood up and walked round to her.

"Don't worry, sunshine, I'm free tonight." he said, patting her arm. She slumped on the table, and Zeke started everyone laughing.

"You're pushing your luck, Zeke!" she screamed, swatting him away.

He shrugged and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you after school." he growled and everyone laughed.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and said "You wish." and grabbed her clutch bag and ran off, in search of Troy.

Gabriella was walking down the music hall when she spotted Troy, leaned against a wall. Someone was playing the piano, quite a sad tune, and Troy started to sing along.

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every morning before,  
now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone,**

Gabriella walked closer, hanging onto each word. A drum lesson started to the same song.

**the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time**

Gabriella leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking about Troy. A guitar started to play loudly and boldly, and Troy sang louder and louder.

**but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

"Troy, you have an amazing voice!" she sighed, but he heard her.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy turned to see Gabriella against the wall and sighed.

**I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know  
I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there was no where to run to**

Gabriella walked up to him and looked into his blue pools of love. (his eyes)  
**  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
said where you going you know the world is heading for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

Gabriella's evil side showed and she reached out to hold Troy's hand. She started to sing.

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy laughed and moved closer towards Gabriella.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Gabriella nuzzled Troy's torso and he held her close to him.  
**  
its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his stomach and squeezed.  
**  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**

Troy thought about Sharpay, and slumped onto the wall. He kissed the top of Gabriella 's hair gently, heart aching.

**but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

He stood up straight and pulled Gabriella off him.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy turned around and leaned on his stomach, looking up. There was nothing to look at exactly, but he had made up his mind.

Sharpay knew how much he hated violence, how could she hurt Gabriella?

She was new at the school, didn't know much, so now she was probably very scared of Sharpay and scarred for life.

"This, this is so stupid!" he thought out loud, catching the attention of Gabriella.

"What is, Troy?" the way she said it was harmless, but her evil side showed up again.

"You know…"

"Troy, I'm sorry about you and Shar. I mean, you were a cute couple, but…Oh it's pretty sad, you know. She told me about it. Her secret life of bullying. Oh gosh, I said I wouldn't tell you, I mean…" Sharpay sighed, smacking her head. She was really good at being innocent!

"What do you mean, bullying?!"

"I know. I didn't want to tell you, but you need to know. Didn't you see her this morning? She rammed that kid up on those lockers?"

Troy gasped, and held his heart. It felt so heavy, like it wasn't going to stay in his chest for much longer.

"I...I can't believe her! I love her so much, yet how could she be so mean!"

"And…I don't want to say. And g..get Sh-Sha-Sharpay in any more trouble!"

"Tell me. If you're my friend you would tell me!" Troy yelled, grabbing her hands. Gabriella looked up at him, biting her lip.

"TELL ME WOMAN!" he screamed, punching the wall.

"Troy, please. No violence!" Gabriella tutted, and pulled him closer.

He broke down crying on her shoulder, and she breathed in his smell. It was sweet, like sugar and honey. Troy wiped a tear and flicked it away.

He laughed at himself, and let go of Gabriella.

"Gabriella, babe you're such a good friend. Don't tell anyone about this, please. I don't want to be a wimp." He squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed. Gabriella's nice side came through and she patted Troy's back.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am. I wish Sharpay was better for you. I hate seeing my good friend get hurt…No, what am I saying. Shar didn't mean to hurt you. Seriously, give her another try!" she smiled and walked off, skipping a little.

She tried her very best to be truthful, but her evil side stopped her. This wasn't very good, especially for Sharpay.

Gabriella turned around and found Troy right behind her, eyes hungry.

"Oh, so you want some of this?" Gabriella cried, and she started to jump around dancing. Troy stared and growled, eyes following Gabriella as she skipped around the corridor. Troy was happy, Gabriella was happy, but Sharpay wasn't.

And what Troy and Gabriella didn't know that Sharpay had started to spy on them, from one of the music classrooms. And what she saw, she wasn't happy about. She was Furious!

**AN: **** This in a way is sort of my version of HSM I may add bits and pieces of HSM 2 in this but idk yet.. in case your confused Gabi sort of has 2 personalities.. a good one and a bad one.. I promise the next chapter will be better! This is my second story.. sorry if I haven't started on the other story I said I was going to start on but I just got this idea and I decided to do this story first I had major writers block and im glad I got this story out now lol **_**READ AND REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_** Ive had this and the second chapter written I just didn't put on here.. the second chapter if I have time will be on tonight or later cuz I have NO school!! Woot! But after that I may not update until mon maybe! HOLIDAY WEEKEND!! 4****th**** of JULY!**


	2. The Green Monster

Green Monster

**Green Monster**

**This is my second chapter, WOOP WOOP! Well I won't put anything else on for a while until Monday or if I feel up to it I may put a new chapter on it tomorrow (HOLIDAY YAY) so... Here's the next chapter. So... That's it I guess. REVIEW PLEASE! D**

Sharpay gasped and grunted. This wasn't good at all. Gabriella was trying to ruin her life; and she was very good at it.

"She's had practice." Sharpay thought out loud, and Ryan Evans walked past, smiling.

"Hello, Sharpay."

"What the hell do you want, Ry?"

"I…just said h-hi…So...Err...Bye." Ryan knew that whenever Sharpay was in one of her "moods" to not speak to her.

"Don't leave me! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

"Err, ok. What's wrong Sharpay?" Sharpay pulled Ryan into a music room and Ryan sat on a table. Sharpay started to pace the room, angry.

"Gabriella, that's what."

"Who?"

"New kid today. She's evil and she's pulling Troy away from me!"

Ryan held his head; the amount of times Sharpay has come to him to moan about Troy is unbelievable!

"He's totally in love with her and he thinks that I'm still the person that I use to be!"

Tears poured down Sharpay's delicately tanned cheeks, and her eyes glistened every 4 seconds when she turned into the light.

"Oh, that's bad. He hates violence." Ryan tutted and looked at the school clock on the wall. Sharpay watched him do this and marched right up to him.

"Are you getting bored, Ry? Do you want to go and get some LUNCH, Ry?!" She whacked Ryan in the back of the head, muttering to herself. Sharpay shifted her body onto a table and laid down.

"Err, may I suggest something? Please." Ryan stuttered, even though he could stand up to Sharpay, she still scared him. And so did Troy. Even though Troy hated violence, most of the school's injuries came from him.

"What, Ry? Why are you still HERE?!" Sharpay screamed, banging her head on the table repeatedly.

"Well, do you actually love him? I mean all you do is kiss behind the teacher's backs and eat lunch together. Isn't that a little boring?" Ryan got out his tuna salad sandwich and took a bite. It was lovely.

"No it isn't, fish breath," Sharpay said, standing up and walking back over to Ryan.

"Nothing is ever boring with Troy, but I must admit I'm going to be so humiliated when he dumps me for that jerk of a girl!" Sharpay spoke through gritted teeth, and more tears fell from her eyes. She slammed her fists down onto the table next to Ryan, making Ryan jump up. His sandwich that was perched on the edge dropped onto the floor.

"That's it, Ry! I'm going to dump him before he can hurt me!" Sharpay held her hands up, and she jumped a few times. She ran to the door, standing in the sandwich sludge on the way. She didn't even notice; she was too proud of her idea. Ryan sighed and picked up the remaining sandwich. Sometimes Sharpay was annoying, but she had her nice moments.

Like, every few years.

Troy and Gabriella were still dancing down the corridor. Gabriella was loving this, but Troy was feeling guilty. He really loved Sharpay. He stopped in his tracks, stood up straight and turned away, disgusted by what he was doing.

"Troy, why did you stop? You... You don't want any of this?" Gabriella cried, shaking her hips. Troy looked at the floor, he didn't want to say or do anything. When he finally looked up, Gabriella was giving him the puppy dog look. He looked away again, overcoming the feeling he had inside of him.

"Gabi, you're sweet you know but I have a girlfriend, and if you don't mind moving, I need to go and say sorry." Troy barged past her and she gasped, not believing this.

"TROY!" she screamed, but he didn't turn around. He walked round the corner, and Gabriella scowled.

_Boy, this isn't going to be easy. Troy needs to know that I get what I want._ Gabriella flew after him, jumped round the corner and into Kelsi.

"Move!" she hissed, shoving Kelsi into the wall. She dropped all her books and papers, making Troy turn round.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you!" Gabriella cried, as soon as she saw the front half of Troy looking at her. She grabbed some books and shoved them at Kelsi, hiding her face as she stared at Kelsi coldly. She smiled and stood up, straightening her back. Troy walked over and bent down, helping Kelsi with the rest. As he leant over Gabriella's feet, Gabriella looked down at him. Uh-oh, here came her evil side…

Sharpay placed her hand on Troy's shoulder, and he quivered under her touch. She laughed inwardly, it was great seeing the power she had over him. She slowly pulled him up, he rose up onto his knees and up to her height, and she stroked his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, and he breathed in. _Whoa she is so over-powering... Am I seriously in love with this girl or has she put me in a trance? _

Troy stood up and placed an arm round Sharpay. She wrapped herself round him, pulling his shirt. He groaned as Gabriella's soothing touch brushed his back, and he felt very uncomfortable. After a while, he pulled away. He sighed with relief, there was no one was around.

"Troy, I know this is wrong, but I have a crush on you. And I'm sorry, but I have to stay away from you, because you have a girlfriend!" Gabriella whispered, tears in her eyes. Troy opened his eyes and when he looked down into her soft creamy brown eyes, he felt very sorry for her.

"I'm sorry too. But I love Sharpay, and all this is wrong." he whispered back, gesturing at her hands round his middle. He slowly let go of her, breathed in her smell once more and walked off, sighing.

Sharpay_ is going to kill me, but she knows I really love her._ Troy brightened as he caught sight of Sharpay, stomping off across campus. He ran up to her silently and wrapped himself around her, breathing on her hair and her body relaxed, it seemed tense before.

"Troy, I need to tell you something, come here." She dragged him across the field and sat him down by a tree, looking down at him.

"First babe, I want to tell you that little Troy is dying to meet you. So I would like to invite you to mine, tonight." Troy grinned, he had been meaning to say that to his one true love for ages.

"But…I thought you like that weirdo Gabriella? And I was going to dump you!" Sharpay covered her eyes with her hands.

Troy had sweet talked his way out of getting dumped. _How could he? He must've been spying on me! _Sharpay looked at him coldly.

"What do you mean, dump?" He suddenly looked very hurt and afraid, and Sharpay's face softened.

"I'm sorry babe, I thought you were going to go off with Gabi!" she leaned down to hug him but he cowered away, ashamed of his girlfriend. She sighed and kneeled down, even though her new trousers were going to be covered in mud.

"I love you." Troy gasped and looked round. His eyes were still cold, but his eyes creased up as he smiled and said,

"Ditto." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her in an embrace.

Sharpay sighed and pouted. She told him with all her heart that she loved him, and all he could say was ditto. All the same she hugged him back and squeezed his body close to hers. Gabriella walked past with her head down, but she stared right into Sharpay when Troy couldn't see her, her eyes were so cold and full of evil, Sharpay gasped and turned round, knocking into Troy's face.

"Oww, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her, but she sort of backed away, scared of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled not looking at him. "Gabriella…How to put her into words?" Sharpay was stuttering as she went along, trying to convince Troy that Gabriella was a bully.

"Stop, Shar. Don't be jealous, you know I love you." He nuzzled into her collar, but she looked back on Gabriella, who stuck out her leg to trip up a younger student.

"Troy!" she cried, scared she was going to take Troy away for sure. "Look at Gabriella!"

He slowly rose his head, and saw her picking up a student that had fallen over. She looked up and waved. As Troy shrugged and started to kiss Sharpay's neck, she punched the little kid and stood up, stepping on their fingers.

"Troy, I can't believe you missed that!" Sharpay squealed, because Gabriella was getting away with it. Troy pulled Sharpay around and sighed. Sharpay kept looking, looking and looking and looking, because in the distance she could see Sharpay bullying.

"Follow me Troy, follow me!" She started to run, all the way inside after Gabriella, heels clacking on the floor, towing Troy along behind her.

"Mmm, stop Shar, I just want to kiss you.." he whimpered groggily, trying to reach for her again. Sharpay kept running, a look of fear on her face. She ducked her and Troy behind some kids, and she looked around her, afraid.

"What are we doing babe?" Troy slurred again, and she stared at him coldly.

"Shut up and watch, Troy!" she hissed, pulling at his arm. He sighed and look above the kids' heads and he could see a girl terrorising someone in the year below.

"Hey, that girl is bullying!" he hissed, and Sharpay nodded in excitement. Troy looked closer and closer, leaning into the little kids hair.

"Get out of my way, dweeb!" Gabriella screamed, punching his stomach. She glared around coldly and then punched him again. He fell to the floor, but quickly got back up.

"Sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean to upset you." He scuttled away into a group of people, who quickly ran away.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked around to see who spoke up. It was Troy.

"Oh no, Troy!" Gabriella frowned, he didn't seem too happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that poor kid?"

"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't want to tell you I bullied, because…"

"Oh please, don't tell me! You have a crush on me?" He mimicked her saying it, and tears came to her eyes. She held onto her heart and looked at her shoes.

"Yes, that's exactly why." she said quietly, not moving her head up.

"Well, you think you can hide bullying from Troy Bolton, hmm?" he yelled, spitting a little. No one wanted to say though, Troy would hurt them badly.

"Mmm." she whimpered feeling his rage through the air. The ground was nearly shaking when he yelled.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU COW!" he screamed as loud as he could, the youngsters were covering their ears.

Gabriella looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bolton, if you would feel happy about destroying my heart and love for you, then go ahead. Beat me up, hit me, ignore me, do whatever you want. But I know the one thing that has caused me the most pain in my life, was you calling me a cow." she said it boldly, but her fragile figure was shaking and she was very pale.

Troy's eyes softened for a second, but her rage rushed back when Sharpay touched his hand. He looked into her eyes. Her big brown eyes, a beautiful rogue strand of blonde hair in front of it, and then he looked at Gabriella and saw anger and disgust in her eyes while she was looking at Sharpay, pushed his rage up to the limit.

"YOU LITTLE COW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RIP YOU INTO SHREDS! I DON'T CARE IF I GET EXPELLED, I'D RATHER THAT THAN HAVE TO LET YOU LIVE!" he launched himself at her, yelling and cursing. She jumped and he went flying into a locker, but he caught her ankle and swung her into his arms. He threw her against the lockers repeatedly, and then when she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her wrist. She helplessly started to scream, body lolling about as he tried to pull her up again. SNAP! Troy pulled at her arm and it broke, and Gabriella screamed out. Troy carried on and kneed her in the stomach, yelling in disgust. He picked her up, high above his head and threw her down the corridor, and she whimpered, trying not to feel the pain. He threw her again, and rammed her up against the lockers. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. Everyone stood in silence, many hanging their heads. One by one they leave, watching Gabriella turn purple.

"How is this, Gabi? Huh? HOW IS THIS!" he laughed at her, spitting at her and throwing her punches. She screamed out after a few more snaps.

"Troy please don't hurt me anymore!" but he didn't listen. He threw her to the floor, kicking her. Sharpay looked worried; she didn't know what to do. She looked around, there was hardly anyone there. She could see Taylor in the distance, shocked and horrified. She waved slowly at Sharpay, not taking her eyes off the incident. _This was too far_, Sharpay thought. _I don't want her or Troy to get hurt, if she takes him away, then she takes him away._

"Troy, don't." Sharpay gulped and pulled at his arm. He immediately dropped Gabriella on her head and took Sharpay's hands. A tear dripped down his cheek as he saw what he had done.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, sobbing into Sharpay's hair. She shot an apologetic smile at Gabriella, who was trying to stand up with Taylor's help. Sharpay sighed and walked over. She had a nice side, and here it was, bubbling to the surface. Troy walked over too, pulling on Gabriella's arm, not too hard, and she got up.

"I am so sorry, Gabi. Please forgive me I-I-I… am very ashamed of myself. I don't know what just happened..." he looked at his feet and suddenly sprang back up.

"Gabi, follow me. Shar, you coming?" Taylor nodded and ran off to tell Mrs. Jones about what happened. Troy carried Gabriella to his car, while Sharpay phoned the hospital. No way were they going to sit waiting for an hour! Troy was in tears, this girl who thought bullying was ok was in the front seat of his car, almost dying because of him! _I said I hated violence, even though I'm the violent one. I really can't believe I let myself go this far! _He gulped back some more tears as Sharpay jumped in the back.

It was a convertible, so no damage to the roof.

Troy sped off, going faster and faster through the windy little roads around their school. Soon they were on the highway, roaring along, overtaking everyone. The dual carriage opened up and they sped up again. Soon Troy was parking, but neither Gabriella nor Sharpay would know, because they had fallen asleep. Gabriella was probably half conscious and Sharpay was just stressed. Troy groaned and picked up Gabriella, and then put Sharpay on his back. He groaned under the weight but hurried across to the door, where he seated Gabriella in a hospital wheelchair and steadied Sharpay on the handles.

Troy whimpered as he walked through the hall, he saw people on beds and people in theatre, people bleeding to death and little girls who are seriously battered up. He sobbed to himself as he walked into the reception, not knowing what to do. He gently poked Sharpay, and she immediately sat up and gasped, like she was having a nightmare. She hung onto Troy for a moment, and then realized where she was. She straightened her clothes, slipped off the handlebars of the wheelchair and wheeled Gabriella to the front desk, smiling.

"Hello, err I called earlier about the accident with… poor Gabi, here." She said, smiling. She was shaking and very tired, but she was trying to look professional.

"Oh, yes. We kept a room open, it sounded serious over the phone." the lady looked down at Gabriella, the pain on her face and her arms sticking out funny ways.

"We can go in too, right?" Troy asked, pulling himself over the desk and into the face of the receptionist.

"Err, yes of course." she said, pushing Troy back. He smiled and flattened his front, backing away.

"Shar, I don't feel too well." he complained, holding his stomach.

"You're nervous, Troy. So am I, too." she held out her hand, and he took it gravely. He wiped his face which was getting grubby, and pulled out a necklace.

"Shar, I wanted to give you this but…" he gestured his hand at Sharpay, then held out the necklace.

"Oh Troy!" she stopped pushing Gabriella, and took it and hugged Troy carefully. He was sore, and she was aching.

"Err, Miss Sharpay?" said a doctor, holding out his hand for Gabriella to shake. "I'm Dr. Robinson, is this Gabriella?" he asked, gesturing to the wheelchair. _Ooh, he's hot! I might get a little close to this doctor!_ Thought Sharpay, then remembered Troy. She loved him more than anything ever! She held her necklace close to her and swallowed the sick that had formed at the back of her mouth. She smiled and followed Dr. Robinson into the operating theatre, Troy close behind.

**Oops, cliffy... So that's chapter 2 over and done with, but I wasn't very happy with that chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews for Chapter 1 so hopefully I get more this chapter. Gabriella got beat up :'( but Troypay got back together :) Very very emotional... Anyway my holiday is coming up so this is the end for a few days… well at least maybe. Happy 4 of July! D**


	3. 2 Steps From Death

2 Steps From Death

**2 Steps from Death**

_**7/26/08 - OK JUST A COUPLE MINUTES AGO ON THE INTERNET I READ THAT ZAC AND ASHLEY WERE GOING OUT... THEY SAID THAT ZAC EFRON AND ASHLEY TISDALE ARE GOING TO START GOING OUT WHEN HSM 3 AIRS THE ONLY REASON ZAC WAS WITH VANESSA WAS TO PROMOTE THEIR MOVIE (HSM). YOU COULD LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME! I AMMM SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! ) ) ) ) ) I WENT ON THE INTERNET LOOKING FOR THAT SITE TO PUT ON HERE BUT I CANNOT FIND IT :(**_

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter I had wb. But then I asked some of my friends what to do next and they gave me a couple of idea. I'm so sorry really... Need at least 5 reviews for next chapter... oh and if you would like something added later in the story just let me know. Oh and BTW (by the way) this is a Troypay NOT a Troyella. This chapter is sort of Troyella-ish.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**_

Troy hovered by the door, shuddering as Dr. Robinson uncovered Gabriella's fragile body and showed the damage. It looked much worse than he thought it would be like. Sharpay held his hand for comfort, blinking back her own tears. _Why the hell is Shar crying? I'm the one who beat up the poor girl!_ Sharpay looked down for a moment, and tears started to smudge her heavy eyeliner. She looked up at Troy and breathed out.

_Why should I cry? I want that bitch to die._ But she shuddered away her mean side and tried to think nicely about poor little Gabriella. She knew how it felt to be beaten up again and again, never stopping. Troy did it to her sometimes. He always apologized straight after, but she always had the scars to prove it. In fact, he had just beaten her up last week, when she commented on a girl's hair. And then they had had a huge argument.

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Troy look at that mistake of a hairdo!" Sharpay jeered, laughing at the freshman. She scurried off, nearly in tears._

"_Troy! Weren't you looking?" Sharpay pulled at his arm, still looking at the girl._

"_Oh, I was looking!" Troy growled, grabbing at her arm pulling him. He glared at her, making her bones shiver. _

"_You know how much I hate when people pick on other people! You know they even have a word for it: bully!" he hissed. He pulled Sharpay inside with him and pushed her into a closet. Troy started to punch her, and she fell to the floor, in great amounts of pain. He kicked her and she went flying into a boiler which burnt her back. Troy rammed her up against the boiler again, and the heat sent pain flying down her neck, back and legs. She winced and he roared, throwing her to the floor. Troy finished with a hard kick that sent her across to the other side of the closet and he pulled her hair, tied it up to a pole and spat in her face, as he tied her hands up with rope from the floor. He kicked at her legs and they lifted up off the ground. She was swinging by her hair and he smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him. _

_She was stuck in there for 4 hours before all the hair tied up had broken and she had untied her hands. She was in so much pain; she walked straight out of school and to her house. She got in a bath and had a haircut and went straight to bed. The next morning when Sharpay didn't go into school, Troy felt very guilty. He went and brought her a love ring and a pair of killer heels and turned up at her house straight after school. She had to forgive him, the presents were absolutely gorgeous. They kissed until they had no air left to share and Troy walked off, smiling. How he got away with it was beyond me._

_**--END--**_

Sharpay glanced down. She was still wearing her ring and the heels too. She felt her heart soften as she thought of her face in the mirror when she saw the price. 750.50. That's a lot from a boyfriend, you got to admit. _I have no idea why or where he got them, but he must love me. Even if he won't say it out loud. _Sharpay snapped back from her thoughts when he heard Dr. Robinson speak.

"These are some nasty injuries. Do you know how this has happened?" he said, as he pulled off his rubber gloves. One snapped out of his grip and landed on Gabriella, waking her slowly.

"Well we don't know because we just-" Sharpay started, trying to look professional, but she got interrupted.

"-I did it. I did it to her and I'm so ashamed. So…so…SO ashamed." Troy finished Sharpay's sentence, looking at his feet.

"Hmm. That's brave. You should be chucked out of school for this." Dr. Robinson said, washing his hands. Anger rushed through Troy's bones as he said that. _What an ignorant pig! How dare he say that when he doesn't know half the bloody story! _Troy calmed himself down to answer properly.

"I deserve to be chucked out of school. I don't deserve a good job when I'm older." Troy looked at Sharpay who smiled. At least he had overcome his anger this time.

"No you do NOT! This elegant little girl, her picture perfect features, her delicate face and-" Troy punched him, and he staggered back, shocked. Troy roared with anger and pain and stormed out, ashamed of what he had become. Sharpay watched him go; knowing him storming off wasn't new. She ran up to Dr. Robinson and pulled at his hand covering his face.

"Oh. A bloody nose. Well, this is one of Troy's… how would you put it, MINOR injuries." Sharpay said, gesturing her hand at Gabriella, who was still trying to open her eyes and sit up. She was struggling a lot.

"Oh, Gabi! Let me do that." Gabriella called, and pulled her up and smiled.

"Shari? What happened?" A tear fell from her eye as she blinked around, looking for Troy.

"I'm so sorry! Gabriella, I know how it feels getting beat up like this. Trust me, I do." Sharpay shuddered and she flung her body across the end of the bed, hugging herself for comfort.

"Why should you be sorry? Troy beat me up." Gabriella said, biting her lip. She didn't want to cry; she saw no reason to. But the thought of Troy being so aggressive was horrible.

"I brought him to you! I'm the reason Troy actually saw you. And I'm sorry. I was… afraid of you taking Troy away!" Sharpay was hysterically crying, screaming almost. She slipped down off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh. That's ok, Shar." Gabriella started to cry and she rubbed her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gabriella screamed as the pain flew through her blood. She saw white and blinked ferociously, trying to forget the pain. She tried to tap her foot to take her mind off it, but that also sent pain shooting through her whole body; she felt like she had been electrocuted.

"Oh, dear God! Sir, help her to shut up!" Sharpay said wearily as she thought of Troy again, and it made her angry. _How could he have put us all in this position? In hysterics, in hysterical pain, in hysterical…everything. I can't believe how he could've made us all so upset and angry. It's all Troy's fault. _She started to get angrier and angrier. She thumped the floor, making a very uncomfortable cracking noise. She whimpered and stared up, giving the doctor puppy dog eyes.

"Sir, my hand hurts…"

"Please, call me Zack. Hmm, would you like me to wrap up that hand of yours? That sounded very painful." Zack finished bandaging Gabriella up and turned around, smiling. Sharpay nodded and stood up, holding out her hand for inspection.

Troy stormed through the hospital café doors, fuming. _How dare that doctor! How dare him!_ He sat down angrily at a table and thumped his fists down. Everyone looked round, and he scowled at them. He was so angry, he felt like leaving. But he couldn't do that to Gabriella or Sharpay. He closed his eyes and tried to forget is anger. But more and more came bubbling back up.

_**--Flashback--**_

_Troy and Sharpay laid in the back garden of his house, holding hands. His mom and dad were away, and his big brother was at his girlfriend's. Troy smiled at Sharpay and she blew a kiss at him._

"_Troy, you know I love you, huh?" Sharpay asked, looking at the sky._

"_Yep. You tell me almost every English lesson." Troy sniggered as Sharpay closed her eyes and giggled._

"_Oh yeah. Well, I was wondering if you were considering, you know… Telling your mom and dad?" Troy shook his head in disgust._

"_Never, Shar. Why the hell would I do that?" He pulled his hand away and sat up._

"_You're only a girlfriend. Why should I tell my mom about you? You're not special." He laid down again and turned so he faced the other way._

"_Excuse me?" Sharpay screamed and whacked him over the head. He roared and turned over, grabbing her arm and pulling her over. He somersaulted and landed on her face. She screamed and launched herself at him. He got a black eye and a broken rib, and Sharpay had a broken nose and bruises across her wrist and leg. _

_**--END--**_

"How come I do this to people I love?" he cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Dude, I know. I know." Chad came and sat next to Troy and put his arm around him.

"Chad? Why the hell are you stalking me?" Troy said, mumbling into Chad's chest. Chad sighed and patted his back, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Come on, dude. Do you want to look gay?" Chad said, pulling away. Troy wiped his eyes and shook his head. He looked really cute. Troy closed his eyes and for a second could've sworn that Sharpay was talking to him. _'Come and get me, Troy. I know you're sorry, but you have to show me…'_ Troy gulped and stood back, away from Chad.

"Thanks, dude. You were here for me. Just promise me something please." Troy said, staring at his feet.

"Promise that if you see me hurting anyone or even hurting you, tell me to stop. Whack me back, you know, man." Troy said, smiling as Chad pretended to hit him.

"Come on, man. Last time you hit me was when we were fighting over gummy worms in 2nd grade. I know you would never hit me!" Chad and Troy pinkie swore before Chad waved and ran off, jumping into his car and speeding off. _Quite a nice car, I guess _thought Troy, smiling and running back up the stairs to the hospital ward where Sharpay and Gabriella were. As soon as he stepped through the door, his heart soared. Everything was getting better. Gabriella was bandaged up and standing, Sharpay was throwing her head back laughing and the doctor was smiling at him.

"No hard feelings, man?" Troy asked, suddenly feeling small.

"Sure, Troy. And, call me Zack." He held out his hand to shake, but Troy decided to give him a hi-5 instead. They both laughed and Troy hugged both Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do." Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then back at Troy.

"You don't need to do anything. I forgive you, no matter what you did. Because you do know that-"

"-You have a major crush on me!" Troy finished, laughing. He was happy now. He wasn't laughing at her, but with her. She smiled very prettily and he scooped Gabriella up in a hug, nuzzling into her hair. Troy put her down and she hugged Zack, and Troy picked up Sharpay.

"Come on, babes. Let's get out of this hell hole. Catch you later, Zack." Troy said.

"Yep. I'm coming." said Sharpay, as she thanked Zack again. Zack waved and sighed. Never before has there been such a crisis like this. Troy let Sharpay drive home, even though she had a banged up hand. He sat with Gabriella in the back, holding her hand. Sharpay didn't know this though, and Troy didn't want her to. He would just get angry with her being angry and he would hurt her. He didn't want to do that! Sharpay drove them to a Bed and Breakfast off of Albuquerque.

"Troy-" Sharpay turned around. Troy sprung his hand away just as she span around.

"-We should stay here tonight. Tomorrow we don't have school, so it's fine. Do you have your phone so you can call your mom?"

"Yep. I do, you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'd never leave home without it."

"Can I use yours, Troy?" Gabriella asked, checking her pockets. She must've dropped it when Troy was beating her up.

"Oh, you lost yours? Sure." Troy handed it over and she called quickly, hanging up before she had hardly said a word.

"My mom says its fine. I can stay out all weekend."

"Great. Toss us the phone, Shar." Troy caught the phone and called his mom. She was ok with it too.

"Err, Sharpay? What's your mom going to say about… this?" He picked up her arm and pointed to the cast.

"Well, I got beaten up at my old school and she said if I do again she's going to really sort them out. I'll just say…"

"Tell her. I deserve to get beaten up by your mom."

"No way, Troy! I'll just make up some silly lie."

"Or, you can just live in the Bed and Breakfast for half a year!" Gabriella helpfully chipped in, and they all laughed. Troy and Sharpay's eyes met, and they slowly leaned in to kiss. Gabriella rolled her eyes and picked up her crutch to steady herself.

"Come on, guys. Get a room! Before they're all sold out!" Sharpay and Troy broke apart in fits of giggles. Gabriella didn't get it though. They rolled their eyes and walked off, hand in hand.

"You know, I am on crutches here! Hello?"

Troy lazily ran over and picked up Gabriella. Sharpay was already inside booking a room. Troy and Gabriella stared at each other for a moment. The silence was wonderful, the view was amazing, and the sky was covered in a million blinking stars. It was beautiful. An even more beautiful voice cut through the silence.

"You guys, our room is room 26. Finish whatever you're doing and come up. Ok?" Sharpay called through the door of the B&B and smiled. Gabriella was still in Troy's arms and Troy gently dropped her to the ground.

"Yeah, Sharpay. We'll be up soon. Just checking the car for anything we might need. Ok? See you in 5." Troy waved and Sharpay sighed. _Such a great boyfriend! _

"Troy? I feel uncomfortable. Do you mind if I limp in, and you don't carry me?" Gabriella whispered, scared Sharpay would get mad at her again.

"Are you sure? You really should rest, I mean…"

"No, I'm fine. And it's not a good idea because… you know." Gabriella picked up her crutch that was lying on the ground and hobbled in, wincing with pain.

"No! Gabriella, don't hurt yourself. Err, come here…" Troy carefully picked her up, and locked the car door. He turned his head and met Gabriella's lips, so soft and inviting. He returned her kiss, mesmerized by the suddenness of the moment. Gabriella slipped her tongue into his mouth and they just stood there, kissing.

"Gab…riella…I…Want…You…I…Never…Want to…Kiss another…Girl…Again…" Troy said in between kisses, and Gabriella nodded. She threaded her hands round his neck and squeezed him close to her. He returned the hug and smiled idiotically. If Gabriella can make him feel like this with one kiss, think how happy and amazing he would feel if she was his! He breathed in her smell, which smelt a lot like lavender. He smiled and breathed it again and again, not wanting the smell to go away. But soon enough the wind blew another smell across to his nostrils. It smelled faintly of vanilla and honey. Oh no. he knew that smell all too well. Sharpay.

"Troy. I knew it. If you don't want to go out with me, why don't you just say? Instead of sneaking around behind my BACK!" Tears flew down her cheeks but she tried to hide them. She knew Troy would just kiss up to her to make her stop crying if she cried.

"TROY! ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!" Sharpay screamed repeatedly at him, but he didn't move from his position. Gabriella had been scared out of her skin, so she made a break for the stairs.

"Shut up Sharpay. Just shut up. Please."

"I know it's all Gabriella! Isn't it? Would that be better for you? If she got all the blame? Hmm? HMM?!"

"Shut up! It was my fault! Shut up about Gabriella!"

"Well maybe I don't want to go out with you anymore!"

"Whatever, Shar!"

"Wait, you're going to throw away everything you've ever felt with me, everything we've shared, everything we've had, every kiss, snog, hug, touch, glance... I mean, you want to throw it all away?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I want to do, Shar."

"Well I know what you want to do. You want to forget Gabriella. When has she ever done anything to you?"

"She's done everything. She makes me feel wanted, she smiles all the time, she forgives me kindly, she makes me laugh, and she makes me feel LOVED. Do you do all of that? I mean, do you really? Because when you realize that you need to, come up and find me." Troy ran inside, almost in tears. Gabriella was inside as well, and he walked into her on the stairs.

"Troy, please don't let her hurt me!" She was collapsed on the stairs, tears coming out everywhere.

"Oh, oh… Don't cry, Gabi! I swear she won't, I swear!" He picked her up and carried her to their unlocked room, and laid her down on the double bed. He stroked her face and then frowned when he heard a car start then he ran up to the window and looked down to see Sharpay sitting in his car.

"No, no that bitch is not thinking of-" Troy started but never finish. He saw the headlights come on and he roared, running out of the room. Gabriella gulped back some more tears and stood up slowly. She grabbed her crutch off the floor and started out the door. She was in real pain, but couldn't let anything happen. Not to Troy, or Sharpay. She now knew what Troy did when he got angry.

"Troy! Don't do anything horrible!" she called down the stairs, but he didn't hear. He stormed down the stairs and jumped out the door, landing a foot away from the car. Sharpay frantically pressed her foot hard down on the accelerator and she sped forward, crashing into a tree.

"Damn you Sharpay!" Troy screamed, jumping in the back of the car. He grabbed onto her neck and pulled. She started to scream insults at him and he pulled her neck, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. She finally managed to pull the key out and the engine stopped. Troy whipped the keys out of her hand and smacked himself, angry that he was making his girlfriend this way.

"Look I'm sorry Sharpay. It's not Gabriella, it's just me. I'm falling in love with her." Troy regretted the words he had just said as he saw Sharpay's face drop. She ran in the B&B as Gabriella was hobbling out the door, knocking her over. She carelessly picked her up then ran as Troy neared her.

"No, Sharpay!" he tried, but she never stopped. He smacked himself again and turned on his heel.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I know this is my entire fault. I think it would be best if you took me home."

"No, Gabriella, it's not…"

"No. I want to go home."

"Gabriella, I…"

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!!" Gabriella hobbled up to the car and let herself in, looking down at her cast on her ankle.

"Damned up tramp, huh? I don't think they can drive."

"Troy, just take me home."

"Ok. I think I will too. I better get Sharpay."

"No!"

"You're scared of her, aren't you?"

"No! Maybe… Well just a little!"

"Why?"

"Because… she's your girlfriend…"

"So? I don't love her." He opened the driver's door and let himself in, turning on the car. He let it run for a moment, and then turned to Gabriella.

"Why don't you love her, Troy? Why?"

"Because, I don't want to love her anymore!" He seemed quite angry, but you never really know when you're dealing with Troy Bolton.

"Well… why don't you love me?"

Troy thumped the wheel and turned round.

"I already do." Gabriella giggled; she thought he was angry! He smiled and reached over to hug her. They were interrupted by Sharpay running across to them in her PJ's.

"Troy, I'm willing to forgive you, if you come inside."

"No, sorry Sharpay. I'm going home." She hovered for a second before slowly climbing over him to get in the back. She leaned her body over him, and he breathed in her rich person smell, but stopped and waited for her to put on her seatbelt. When she had, he sped into the distance in the blink of an eye.

"Troy, I'm sorry!" Sharpay whispered after a while. It was very dark outside.

"Me too, Shar."

"You were so angry and there wasn't any other way to get away…"

"I know. It's just; I wouldn't have expected you to do something like that. To stand up to Troy Bolton like that. It was amazing."

"Well, I like to be mysterious. But boy, did you get worked up!" She laughed and laid across the back seats, suddenly very tired. Gabriella was already asleep, and by the looks of it so was Troy.

He pulled over for a second to stretch his legs, and came back to find no life in both of them. He shrugged and smiled. His girls. He started up the car and drove again, this time going a bit too fast. After half an hour, they finally got to his house. His mom and dad were away for the week, so he lifted both Gabriella and Sharpay Over his shoulder, one at a time (which was quite difficult) and let himself in. he put them down on the sofa, gasping for breath, until he found himself falling down onto the sofa with them, snuggling up in Sharpay's chest.

What a sight all three of them made; Troy laying with his feet on the coffee table, Sharpay laying on top of him with her head resting on the table next to the sofa, Gabriella curled up (despite her injuries) on Sharpay's legs, head resting on Troy's arm. They looked so uncomfortable, yet so peaceful, that when Adam, Troy's big brother came home, he didn't have the heart to move them.

In fact, he took a picture of them and chuckled to himself, evil thoughts running through his mind, telling him what to do with the photo.

_**Ok im totally confused I have over 200 hits but only 2 reviews… but anyway still need at least 5 reviews for next chapter… read my authors note at the top incase you didn't..**_

_**7/26/08 - OK JUST A COUPLE MINUTES AGO ON ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT... THEY SAID THAT ZAC EFRON AND ASHLEY TISDALE ARE GOING TO START GOING OUT WHEN HSM 3 AIRS THE ONLY REASON ZAC WAS WITH VANESSA WAS TO PROMOTE THEIR MOVIE (HSM) AND HE ALSO SAID THAT VANESSA WAS STARTING TO GET ON HIS NERVES... YOU COULD LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME! I AMMM SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! ) ) ) ) )**_


	4. Chapter 4

Heya, this is the 4th chapter

_**Hey, this is the 4th chapter! Sorry if it's a little long or I took too long, it takes forever to write and I kinda forgot to stop? Lmao... So enjoy and please please PLEASE review!! NEED 6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER (12 TOTAL) TO REMIND PPL THIS IS A TROYPAY NOT A TROYELLA… **_

Troy awoke with a numb body. He yawned and tried to get up, but found himself already sitting. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella and Sharpay on top of him. He giggled and got up as carefully as he could to go and make breakfast. He put on his mom's pink fluffy apron and started to cook. After a while, he heard footsteps. Hoping it was Gabriella, he ran into the lounge.

ADAM was in the lounge, taking photos of the girls. They looked so sweet, yet really stupid. He sniggered as he took another photo and turned right into Troy.

"Oh, Adam. Hey."

"Oh, Troy. You look lovely. Smile!"

He took a picture and cackled, walking past him into the kitchen. Troy froze and spun on his heel, thinking over what happened.

"Oh no, Adam GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"Make me."

"GIVE ME IT NOW! OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh yeah. I know what you're capable of, baby bro. I saw what you did to that hot chick through there. You're tough. Take after me." He thumped his chest in pride and stole a sausage off the plate set up on the side.

"No seriously, I will. I will hurt you so bad I-"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Adam bit into the sausage with an 'Am I bothering you?' look on his face and tried to walk past. Troy took the sausage out of his hand and shook it in his face.

"Give me that. You. Can. Cook. Your. Own. Food."

He bit into it himself and sighed; it was lovely. Suddenly Gabriella came to life, groaning and cursing. Troy and Adam looked at each other, before running through the rooms.

"This bloody bed's not soft enough-it's a couch?"

"Yes, hun. You ok?"

"No! I feel terrible, and I ache. And I'm hungry. I'm sorry, Troy. I'm so annoying!"

"No! Don't be like that. Look, I made breakfast, and then you can go and sleep in my bed. Yeah?"

"Perfect. Thanks so much, Troy."

She looked right up at him and limped across the room to him. She breathed in deeply and pulled him through to the kitchen.

"Troy, last night. When you said…"

"I said?"

"You know, when we were in the car?"

_--Flashback--_

"_I'm sorry, Troy. I know this is my entire fault. I think it would be best if you took me home."_

"_No, Gabriella, it's not…"_

"_No. I want to go home."_

"_Gabriella, I…"_

"_I WANT TO GO HOME NOW YOU DAMNED UP TRAMP!!" Gabriella hobbled up to the car and let herself in, looking down at her cast on her ankle__._

"_Damned up tramp, huh? I don't think they can drive."_

"_Troy, just take me home."_

"_Ok. I think I will too. I better get Sharpay."_

"_No!"_

"_You're scared of her, aren't you?"_

"_No! Maybe… Well just a little!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because… she's your girlfriend…"_

"_So? I don't love her." He opened the driver's door and let himself in, turning on the car. He let it run for a moment, and then turned to Gabriella._

"_Why don't you love her, Troy? Why?"_

"_Because, I don't want to love her anymore!" He seemed quite angry, but you never really know when you're dealing with Troy Bolton._

"_Well… why don't you love me?"_

_Troy thumped the wheel and turned round._

"_I already do." Gabriella giggled; she thought he was angry! He smiled and reached over to hug her. _

- - _END--_

Troy shuffled from foot to foot, not wanting to remember. But he did. But he didn't want to. That was the problem.

"Troy, you ok?" Sharpay shuffled through, rubbing her eyes. Troy jumped back from Gabriella, like she was a monster.

"Err, err yeah, fine. Sausage?" He threw one at Sharpay and she delicately caught it, biting the end off. She rubbed her neck and groaned.

"Man my neck hurts. I don't know what I-"

Sharpay remembered how Troy had pulled on her neck in the car, and she dropped the sausage running out of the room. There was a mirror in the hall and she checked her neck. There were huge purple bruises and a slight cut near the back.

"TROY!!" she screamed, shocked and in pain.

"TROY!!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Sharpay glared at him, scared of the oh-so fierce Troy Bolton. She stormed into the lounge and picked up her clutch bag. Then she whacked Troy round the head with it and let herself out.

"What…what happened there?"

Gabriella walked up quietly behind and tapped Troy's shoulder.

"You badly bruised her neck and she's upset."

"When did I do that?" He pulled his hands to his chest.

"Last night in the car."

Troy gasped and ran past Adam, who had stolen yet another sausage. He smiled at Gabriella and walked through to the lounge.

"So, how's my bro at school?"

"A major bully. He hates violence, but he's violent himself…"

"I know. Even though he threatens to kill me. He's such a sweet brother you know."

"Yeah, I know. He wants to dump his girlfriend for me!"

"Sweet. Be lucky, he's hard to get once he's gone."

"Yeah, I know." She pulled the sausage out of his hand and limped past him, leaving him shocked.

"That's my sausage…"

"Correction. Was your sausage. Like Troy said. Cook your own."

She bit into the sausage and walked into the kitchen, where Troy was throwing stuff across the room. A knife flew past her, and she jumped back into Adam.

"Watch it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Adam."

"You should be."

He kissed her neck carefully and walked over to Troy chuckling, leaving her smiling. He patted Troy on the back and Troy sunk down until he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm such an idiot, Adam. Such an IDIOT!"

He grabbed his school bag off the floor and chucked it at the wall, books and papers flying everywhere. Gabriella slowly bent down and collected them all, placing them neatly on the edge of the tabletop.

"STOP IT GABRIELLA!" he screeched and she fell over with shock. Troy picked himself up and slid over to Gabriella y, who was now in a heap.

"I'm sorry, I am."

"It…Oww, it doesn't matter, Troy."

Troy sat for a while in thought, Gabriella digging her head into his torso.

"No, no. Gabi, I do want to fall in love with you."

"What the hell, Troy?"

"I'm sorry. Gabriella, I think I love…you."

Adam clapped loudly, making both Gabriella and Troy jump. He pretended to wipe his eyes, but quickly ran out of the room when he read the expressions on their faces.

"Troy, don't! I don't want the blame off Sharpay, you love Sharpay!"

"No I don't-"

"Please, Troy! Don't be like this! Please!"

She slid across the room on her bum, picking up a few pieces of kitchen cutlery and placing them up on the side. She pulled herself up and shifted her body onto the kitchen counter. She looked down on Troy and he smiled up. She looked away and started to cry.

_Troy is so stupid. He wants me, over anyone. I've been horrid to Sharpay, Troy beat me up, I'm so evil! _Her anger welled up inside of her and she gritted her teeth. She looked over at Troy coldly and started to shout.

"Troy, stay away from me. I don't need Sharpay all on my back!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! She's so horrible to me! Well, she is when's she's not feeling sorry for me! This is all your fault! Have you set this all up? Just to hurt some poor new girl? Is this what you want!"

Gabriella jumped down, cast clanking on the kitchen tiles. She hobbled over to Troy and jabbed a finger into his chest. She felt real emotions rushing through her bones; this feeling was real. Troy had ruined her whole life.

"Gabriella, I thought you were cool with this. I thought-"

"You thought wrong. You and your girlfriend. She's mean and your mean, and you don't even realise. Why you beat people up is inhumane! I do not understand you, Troy Bolton. I do NOT UNDERSTAND YOU! I think you should drive me home!"

"If you shout one more time, Gabriella I-"

Troy was being really calm, because he knew how emotional Gabriella really was. Tears poured down her face as she jabbed her finger harder and harder into his chest. He gently grabbed her finger and pulled it away from him. He smiled at her and rubbed a bruise on her arm, it looked new.

"Bolton, if you think you're getting away with this, you've got another…thing…come-"

He gently got up and pulled her towards her. He kissed her gently, and then walked out. He grabbed up her bag and blood stained clothes. She was wearing Sharpay's spares; she always carried spare clothes. Then he opened the door, guiding Gabriella through it.

"Troy…TROY, listen to me, no amount of kisses or smiles will-"

"Of course it won't, Sharpay."

She gasped and stood back, watching him open the car door for her. She shrugged and hobbled in, holding onto Troy. She avoided his sharp blue eyes, but he could feel them burning into her. She coughed and he jumped back, ran around the car and let himself in. He thumped the wheel, and turned to Gabriella, tears in his eyes.

"You-you see this, Gabi? This…"

He pointed to his eyes, and pulled her towards him.

"This is me. Crying. But I am a jock! I can't cry. And this is all because of you. And I am glad, you know? Never before would I cry, never. I thought only a wuss would cry. But you looked deep into me and you hit a raw nerve. I hate that someone as perfect as you made me do something as wussy as this, but you did. I love you AND my girlfriend. And that's hard for me!"

She gulped and gently moved away from him, wiping his spit off her face.

"Thank you! Thank you, Gabriella Montez. You have made my life a living hell-"

He turned his body to her more and pulled himself towards her.

"And I love you for it."

He kissed her passionately before grinning and wiping his tears, all emotional. Gabriella hesitated for a moment, taking in his words, but he sped off and she squealed, hair blowing behind her.

AFTER a while, Gabriella's head started to feel heavy. She slid down on her chair and placed her head on Troy's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

TROY pulled over and put his chair down. It was 10.30am but he was absolutely whacked. He leaned back and stared up at the sky. He glanced over at Gabriella, watching her stretch out in her sleep. He looked around, seeing greasy old fat men coming in and out of mini-marts and diners. He scrunched his nose up as a gassy smell filled his nostrils and a fat man walked past, grunting. Troy closed his eyes and poked his finger around the car. The tinted windows made it darker and he turned on his side, looking helplessly at Gabriella. She made him crazy, so crazy he thought of terrible things.

"Are you ok, son?"

"What… who said that?"

One of those fat greasy men wiped his hand and held it out for Troy to shake. He took it reluctantly and yawned. He was so tired; he didn't know what to do.

"You ok?" the man asked again, worried about the poor youngster. He had been watching him toss and turn for over 2 hours now.

"What time…is it?"

"Time you went home, kid. You've been in this pit stop for way too long."

"Wait, how long?"

He turned in his seat, pulling it upright. He scratched his head, stifling another yawn.

"Like I said, way too long!"

"HOW LONG?!"

Troy yanked open the car door and stood out, glaring at the man. His back clicked and the man looked away, not sure what to do.

"I'm not sure how long, but near enough…"

He paused for a second to swallow the foul taste forming at the back of his mouth. Troy coughed and his eyes softened for a second. The poor old man looked so scared and worried. He slowly made his way back into the car and smiled.

"…Well?"

"2 hours!"

Troy gasped He was so surprised; he didn't notice the man scuttle off.

TROY awoke slowly, eyes fluttering open and closed. He saw a hazy outline of a very pretty girl. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he look at the girl a little longer and it turned out to be Sharpay.

"Hello Troy. What are you… no… what…"

"Sharpay, you…"

"I…what?"

She spoke with an icy edge, and she spat a little. She always did that when she was angry or upset.

"WHAT TROY?"

"Nothing, Shar. I didn't recognize you for a second."

"Oh, why would that be?"

"Because my eyes are tired, Shar. Please can you stop shouting…"

He rubbed his ears and glanced around him. Sharpay was looking really pretty today; she had herself made up just for Troy. She planned on winning him back.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I just miss you so much! Ever since you fell in love with Gabriella, I've been getting…"

"Yeah?"

"Scared, confused, alone. I'm so scared, Troy."

She flung her arms around him, her bag whacking him in the face.

"I'm sorry again Troy! I'm so hopeless!"

She was about to cry, but she remembered how Troy always kissed up to anyone just to stop you crying. She sniffed and blew out her cheeks, making him giggle. She smiled slightly, glancing over at Gabriella. Troy followed her eyes and sighed; Sharpay was never gonna give up the fact Troy like Gabriella

"Shar, you-"

"Troy… I love you. So much. And-"

"I love you too. I'll forget Gabriella. I did fall in love with her, yeah, and I was a sucker. She was a bully, and she tried to hide that from me. You'd never hide anything from me, right?"

Sharpay pulled back from him and grinned.

"I love you too much to keep anything from you."

Good, so we're settled. You and me are cool again!"

"Yes. But, we need to settle just one more thing…"

"Go on?"

"Stop it, Troy."

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of the pain everyone went through at school. Soon more and more fell upon a confused and perplexed Troy Bolton.

"Stop what?"

"The violence! Stop it all! No bullying, no hating talk, no nothing! You got me?"

Troy paused for a second. His whole body froze and he shook. That was the one thing he hoped she wouldn't bring up.

"Shar. I promise never to do that ever again. Please stop crying!"

Tears fell out of his eyes as he thought of the day when he had caught Gabriella tormenting people. More and more tears came, and Sharpay sprung back, wiping her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Troy Bolton, the big boy extreme, is crying? Never had I thought I would see the day!" Sharpay said teasingly

"Shut up! Let's go shopping, Sharpay."

"Umm, okay. I guess."

Sharpay smiled as Troy laughed and wiped his eyes. The greasy old man smiled and waved as Gabi fastened her seat belt and Troy revved the engine. He grinned and waved back, speeding off. His car flashed in the sunlight as they drove down the motorway.

Sharpay let herself out of the car and grinned. The mall was open and full of beautiful clothes in fabulously designer shop labels. Troy followed like a lost puppy, carrying Gabriella. He carelessly plunked her on her feet and she yawned, slowly waking.

"Why aren't I in the car…? Sharpay?" She pointed over at Sharpay, and Troy pulled her towards him.

"Umm, Gabi, we're in the mall. I kind of… made up with Sharpay and now we're going shopping…"

"Oh… I can walk home, it's not far."

"No, you can come?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother. And I don't want to tag along. Not really."

There were tears in her eyes as she lifted her crutches out of the car, and started to hobble off. Troy nearly started to cry again, but he thought back to Gabriella making fun of people. He blinked ferociously and turned around. Sharpay tilted her head to one side before skipping off into a shop. Troy's shoulders fell as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and slowly walked after her. This was going to be ONE expensive shopping trip.

SHARPAY let herself into her room, screaming with exhaustion. She had gone round the mall, like 3 times just to find one pair of jeans to go with her top! She was so frustrated. And how many different shops need to sell the same purse ON SALE? Not too many! She flopped on her king size and pulled her Blackberry out of her shirt pocket. She carelessly scrolled through her inbox, checking if she missed any texts. She found one; right near the bottom. It was from quite a long time ago, it seemed.

'_Oh, hello _Sharpay_. Troy took quite a fancy to me, didn't he? Oh, well no hard feelings, hmm? I don't want you to be jealous because he kissed me. Don't worry, he still loves you. LOL. GABRIELLA xxx'_

Sharpay breathed in deeply and grunted. She threw it across the room and smiled as she saw her shopping bags. She bought 6 things: a tank top, a bag, shoes, jeans, a hat and a belt. All from Troy's money. She sighed as she thought about his face when he saw the price tag. But he did buy them, he could've always said no. I guess that meant he loved her? She shrugged and tried on her outfit. It was so comfy! She logged on the computer to see Troy had sent her a message.

'_**Hey baby, liking your outfit? My wallet's feeling a little light now, but I'm just happy that you're happy. I swear I'll stay away from Gabriella. I mean, I belong to you now. I sold myself to you. But I seem to be paying you?? Not really, it's cool. Anyway, what's cooking up at home? Nothing much here, it would be cool if you could come round? Thanks a bunch hun, you're a great girlfriend. Love you xxx'**_

She replied quickly, telling him she would be round in a sec. She smoothed down her tank top, applied more makeup, fiddled with her hair then walked out of the room. She ran down the spiral staircase quickly, running into her mother.

"Oh, mom. You know, I was just going out so-"

"Shar, calm down. You do not need excuses this time. Mr Bolton phoned and said you would be joining Troy for dinner. On your own. So be good."

"Yes, mama."

Mr. Evans smiled and tapped Sharpay on the nose. She grinned back and dived around her dad, making for the door. She grabbed her bag off the coat stand and it got stuck. She tugged harder and the stand started to wobble. She turned in shock as it fell, trying desperately to hold it up and get her bag too. The bag ripped in half and the contents were spread across the floor. Gasping, she took the bag in her arms, laid it neatly on the side and picked everything up. She shook her head and ran upstairs to fetch a new one. Mr. Evans groaned and picked up the pieces of bag off the counter. She threw them across the room, aiming at the bin, when she heard a faint scream. Sharpay ran back down and grabbed the ripped bag in mid-air. Mr. Evans tipped her head to one side as Gabriella ran back upstairs.

"Dad! I was going to use these pieces for a new design!" Sharpay called from her room, putting her essentials into her new bag. She slowly made her way downstairs again, worried she would break something else. As she tiptoed past dad, Mrs. Evans coughed and tapped her cheek. Sharpay giggled and kissed her and then her father, then ran out quickly.

Sharpay and her designs! Mr. and Mrs. Evans chuckled to themselves about Sharpay and clothes.

_**So… YAY TROYPAY!! Lol at least Troypay is back… I don't think I did my best on this chapter.. I was falling asleep lol its like 4:00 am but I knew if I didn't post this new chapter up right now I wouldn't do it later I would totally forget… anyway here it is…. NEED 6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER (12 TOTAL)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING THIS STORY!! **__****__** SORRY!**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Lol just kidding… :P**_

_**Chapter 5... A LOT of Troypay, umm... Please read it all even though it is not quite long, and review it. I'm sorry to everyone I'm kind of late on putting this chapter up!**_

_**Sorry this chapter might suck but I just wanted to give my readers something cuz I might not update until Friday or Saturday… but please review a LOT lol **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM **_

_**Oh also incase u get confused when a persons name is in all capitol it's the POV**_

Sharpay locked her _pink_ _Nissan Micra C+C (coupe and cabriolet)_ and ran up the path to the Bolton's backyard. Troy was lying in his hammock, snoozing. She giggled and crept up to him. She went to tickle him, but he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She squealed and he laughed, and they hugged. Troy moved up so she could lie down next to him, but she got up and gestured for him to follow her. He slowly jumped to his feet and lazily ran after her. When she got to her convertible, she pulled out a huge present from the back seat.

"For, me?" Troy asked

"No... Yes, of course!"

She shoved it into his arms, and he sniffed, all emotional. Never had Sharpay bought him anything, he was always buying her stuff form his money! He guided her inside and she sat on the couch, watching him pick at the ribbon.

"Come on, babe!"

"These knots are tough!"

"The shopkeeper must've been in the navy?!"

Troy laughed as he pulled the rest of the ribbon off. He ripped at the yellow and red paper, revealing a giant teddy bear. Sharpay squealed and jumped into it, snuggling into its fur. Troy raised his eyebrow, backing away from it.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Troy?"

"Umm, yeah. Gorgeous."

Sharpay stood up straight, pouting.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Well, where exactly would I put it?"

"In my room?"

"So, you bought me a present so I would give it back to you?"

Sharpay shook her head, ashamed. She didn't really know what was going through her head when she had seen it. She had loved it, but she was shopping for something for Troy. She ended up persuading herself Troy would love a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry Troy. I wanted to give you something, because you buy me EVERYTHING. I felt guilty, but now I just feel plain stupid."

She sat on the couch, sighing. Troy sat next to her and took up her hands. She shuffled closer to him and closed her eyes, breathing in. He smelt slightly of cologne, and sausages. She guessed he was still wearing the clothes from the morning, when he was cooking breakfast.

"I love you, and I love the bear. Thank you so very much."

He kissed her on the head and she smiled, thinking. _Today has been the best day of my life. Apart from when I found the bruises on my neck, but Troy promised he wouldn't be violent again. But will he keep his promise? There's only one way to find out-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Troy drumming his fingers on her back.

She leaped up and jumped into the bear, followed by Troy. They were screaming and laughing, pulling on each others legs and arms. Sharpay picked up the bear and threw it up, aiming at the mantelpiece. On the mantel were two drinks. Her aim was perfect and the bear went colliding with the lemonades, pushing them to the floor.

"Sharpay! Never mind, I'll get a cloth."

"Okay."

As soon as Troy went out of the room, she started to chuck everything about. The bear flew through the kitchen door and Sharpay screamed, making her way upstairs. Troy picked up the bear and ran through to the trashed lounge.

"Sharpay! What are you doing?"

He heard a crash and a scream from upstairs, and jumped out of the way as Sharpay came flying down the stairs, followed by a wardrobe.

"Sharpay!"

He grabbed her and she got up, dizzy.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Don't hurt me!"

She backed away from him, squealing and trying to hide her smile. But he saw it anyway. He pulled her into his arms and she melted onto him.

"I promised, girl! Did you do all this to see if I would keep my promise?"

She nodded, giggling.

"What happened, anyway?"

He pointed at the half smashed wardrobe at the bottom of the stairs. She followed his finger, and giggled again.

"Well, I pushed it with the back facing the stairs so you couldn't get up, then I started to pull the clothes out of it. I fell into it and smashed through the back of it, fell down the stairs and then it came down behind me."

Troy frowned, and then snorted. Sharpay squinted at him, and he started howling with laughter. She started to giggled again, but they stopped when they heard something. It sounded sort of like running water.

"Oh, shit."

Sharpay sprinted up the stairs, to be pushed back down by a wave of water. She screamed and dived out of the way, landing on the couch. Troy yelped and jumped up too, watching the water soak into his wooden floor.

"Shar!"

"I'm sorry; I forgot I turned on all the taps upstairs..."

"It's ok. God, my mom will kill me!"

"I am so sorry! I swear I'll pay for it!"

Troy sniffed as he climbed down, wading across the wet room. The water was still flooding down the stairs, sort of like a waterfall. He tried to get up the stairs, but the water kept pushing him down. Sharpay jumped off the couch and into Troy on the stairs, pulling him down into the wet lounge. The water was about 20cm high.  
"Sharpay! Go get lost, will you?"

"Troy, I just wanted to help!"

"Sorry, this is just a major crisis! Can you clean up down here, while I stop the water?"

Sharpay nodded and got straight to work, picking up all the fallen furniture. She got a pile of towels and threw them across the floor, watching them soak up only a small amount of water. Soon she had used all the towels up and it was still flooded. At least Troy had managed to push past the waterfall and turn the taps off. He flung more towels down, and Sharpay started scrubbing the floor and stairs.

"HOW'S it looking?"

"Clean, Troy!"

They had been cleaning and scrubbing and tidying for over 2 hours, calling to each other every 5 minutes. Sharpay stood up and brushed her knees down, smiling. The floor was gleaming. But that was probably because it was still wet. The furniture was all straight, most of it was dry, and all the damaged stuff was in a pile near the door. She pulled the towels off of the kitchen cabinets and piled them into the washing up bin, clamping the lid on. She turned into Troy and kissed him. He pulled back and stuffed a few more towels in the bin, before picking her up and placing her on the couch.

"Good to see you're nearly done down here, I'll only be a few more minutes."

He disappeared upstairs again, and she got up, clueless. What was she going to do now? She wandered over to the damaged furniture and tried to figure out if she could fix them.

Troy pressed send, and then put his Blackberry back in his pocket. It was a text to Gabriella. He scrubbed the bathroom floor one more time before picking up the wet stuff and flinging it down the stairs. His phone almost immediately bleeped and he pulled it out again, scanning the text. It read:

'_Hey Troy, wondering if you were free tomorrow? I know you told Gabi you weren't going to come anywhere near me, but I miss seeing you. I swear I only want to be friends. From Gabi xxx'_

Troy grinned and texted back _'Yeah I'm free, and I only want us to be friends anyway. For now'_. He heard Sharpay coming up the stairs, so he pressed send and darted into his room, placing it in his desk draw. She walked through and sat on his bed, twiddling her hair. He picked her up and she giggled, placing her lips on his. He kissed her back, pushing her backwards. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him hard. Her top started to slip, showing her black lacy bra, and he pulled at it, trying to undo the clip at the back. She sort of squeaked and he yanked it open, and she pulled her top right down. He undid his shirt buttons and she ran her hands up and down his torso.

"Troy, you're so hot!"

"You too, babe."

Troy jumped back as he heard his mom's voice piercing the silence. Sharpay gasped and started to do up her bra and pull up her top. Troy groaned and ran down, leaving Sharpay struggling with the clip. She looked up at the clock and saw it was quarter past 9. She bit her lip and sat down on Troy's bed, waiting. After a while, Troy came back and closed his door.

"She's gone."

"Good."

Sharpay started to pull her top down again but he shook his head, frowning.

"Wait a little while, my mom could suddenly just burst in again."

"Troy, its 9:15pm. Shouldn't I go then?"

"No, mom just came round to say she was going out all night with dad, Alice and Jeffery. So, you're staying her tonight."

"Cool."

She started to pull her top down AGAIN but Troy shook his again. He ran into his mom's room and looked out the window. Sarah's car was still there. She was standing talking to someone on the street. Sharpay snaked his arm around him and started to kiss his back but he shrugged her off. He could hear the bed creak as she got onto it, and he could hear her moving around on it, but he didn't turn around. He was just watching his mom talk to a man on the street, trying to read their lips.

"So, how's Troy?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's got a girlfriend round tonight, though."

"You're going to be there...?"

"No, I'm quite worried. Troy doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He's a young teenager."

"Surely he wouldn't push it, would he?"

"I don't know, Al, I just don't know."

"Have you warned him?"

"I think I might come home straight after the meal, not go and stay round Alice's."

"What about Jack?"

"Hmm. I guess he shouldn't come back to ours. I mean, if I do come home to find them together, and Jack was here, he would explode."

"I know, he gets quite angry. Well, the dog's getting restless."

"Ok. Bye Al."

"Bye!"

Sarah glanced up at her bedroom window and for a second thought she saw Troy watching her. She shrugged it off and jumped into her _Vauxhall SRi, _speeding off. Troy watched her and turned round, groaning. He gasped and staggered back as he saw Sharpay.

"What some of this, huh?"

His eyes dropped down on her body, her underwear was so thin, it seemed small to a flea. He sat on the bed, staring at her. He grinned and licked his lips, making her laugh.

"Problem is Shar..."

Her face dropped and she shuffled across to the edge of the bed, not wanting to hear what he would say next.

"The problem is, I don't know where to start!"

Troy woke up to see outside it was dark. Sharpay lay in his arms, sleeping. She had only her underwear on. Just. He shook his body and got up, feeling cold. He gasped and ran through to his room, realizing he was naked. He put on a pair of pajamas, breathing heavily. If his mom came home to see him NAKED, well, she would explode. Not as badly as his dad though. He jumped as his phone began to ring. He rubbed his forehead as a light shone through his room. It was coming from his draw, so he yanked it open and pressed accept on his Blackberry.

"Hmm, talk to me."

"Troy? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just getting some pajamas on. Why are you phoning so late?"

"Well, I can't sleep. I'm so lonely. I was hoping you would talk to me."

"Well, I'm kind of busy now..."

"Why were you JUST getting you PJ's on?"

"Mind your own business, girl."

"Tell! I can keep a secret, I swear."

"You won't like it."

"Oh... Is... Sharpay there, by any chance?"

Troy bit his lip, hesitating. He didn't want Gabriella to find out what was happening.

"Well... Yeah."

"So... Oh."

"But, you don't..."

"I do understand Troy. It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Well, maybe I should try Ellie. She might talk to me!"

Gabriella hung up, wiping a tear from her eye. She scanned through Troy's text from earlier, sniffing. It was so full of love, for her. Not Sharpay. She screamed, throwing her old phone at the wall.

Gabriella walked over to her window, watching a _Vauxhall SRi _whiz past.

SARAH had just dropped Jack off at The Evans' house, and was now going home. She just wasn't going to risk letting Jack in her house tonight. Troy loved Sharpay very much, and he knew how far he would go.

_--Flashback--_

_Troy opened his front door, pushing the cheerleader through. They ran upstairs and undressed each, fumbling around. Sarah came home early from her meeting, bored stiff. She complained she felt sick and drove home. She saw a cheerleading at the bottom of the stairs and screamed._

"_TROY!"_

"_Yes, mom?"_

_He stood at the top of the stairs, wearing underwear._

"_Cheerleaders skirts?"_

"_Oh, she was wondering where that went. Thanks."_

_He ran down and snatched it from Sarah, charging back up again._

"_And she lost her skirt, because...?"_

"_Umm, I'm not allowed in her house?"_

"_And you thought ANYWHERE was acceptable!"_

"_Come on, mom. I'm a man!"_

"_But you're not! You're 15, and you don't want to be a dad!"_

_--END--_

Sarah returned home, breaking her thoughts. She saw her bedroom light was on, and thinking the worst, she crept in silently. In her room, she found a naked Sharpay. Scared where Troy was, and how he was dressed, she went on a hunt for him. She found Troy in his bedroom, fully clothed, reading.

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Sharpay undressed?"

"She doesn't wear pajamas. I thought I told you that..."

"And you haven't come out of this room today?"

"Just... To get a drink from downstairs. That was all."

"Oh Ok."

"Where's dad?"

"At the Evans'. Since Sharpay is in my bed, I think I'll go there too."

"Ok, mom. See you tomorrow then."

He saluted her, and she backed away breathing heavily. Tonight she would never know what was going to happen, but hopefully she would find out. Troy would snap like a twig. Especially under pressure...

_**What will happen next? Well, pretty pretty please review it will you? PLEASE! Love you all loads and loads and loads! Peace out xxx Hope you like this chapter if u don't I'm sorry this isn't my best chapter and I kno that. Review please. Lol I'm not gonna write how many reviews ill need this time… but that's doesn't mean don't review lol I wld still like some…**_

_**FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN ASKING ME ABOUT ZASHLEY BEING REAL… THEY ARE BUT YOU WILL **__**NOT**__** SEE ANYTHING ABOUT ZASHLEY ONLINE OR ANYWHERE UNTIL **__**AFTER**__** HSM 3 HAS ALREADY BEEN AIRED OK?**__** (in case ur wondering how I found that out it was renounced again)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ho

**Heyo.** **lol! I am so sorry for not updating I have been trying to get ready for school which starts this Monday so im gonna be updating like twice a day maybe more cuz like while I was doing all this shopping I would write a part of the story lol!! REVIEW PLEASE!! ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the song "EVERDAY"**

Sharpay awoke to find Troy gone. She stood up and stretched, standing in front of the door-sized window. A man sheltered his eyes from the sun and started to wave, before gasping and running off. Sharpay frowned and rubbed her eyes, trying to work out what he was gasping at.

"Why are you standing half naked in front of my mom's window?"

Sharpay jumped back into the bed, squealing. Troy laughed and jumped under with her, kissing her neck. She pulled Troy off her and ran through to his room, trying to hide her skimpy underwear. Troy cheekily followed her, watching her undress. She squealed and threw her hairbrush at the door, pushing it closed. She pulled her top over her head and sighed, tugging at her hair.

"Need some help with that?" Troy asked, walking in and gently starting to comb her hair out. She muttered "sure" and he smiled, gently pulling a big knot out. He put the comb down and ran his fingers through her hair, watching it shimmer. He groaned, feeling himself want Sharpay again. Like last night. She ducked as he went to kiss her on the head and skipped out of his bedroom. He followed, watching her walk downstairs and lay on the couch, smiling up at him. He ran down and jumped on her lap, kissing her cheek.

"What's up, my pretty little Goddess?" Troy asked, turning the TV on.

"One, I'm only 3 inches shorter than you. Two, I'm not a Goddess! And three..."

His face dropped as she pushed him off her but she put her hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Three, I'm absolutely perfect, thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before dancing into the kitchen, picking up the laptop off the side. She scanned through her myspace, seeing new pictures added by Adam.

"Troy, Adam has added new pictures!"

Her and Troy were always interested in Adam's myspace, he was so comical and humorous. His last video add had made her lose her voice after laughing so much. She clicked on the link and Troy joined her, sipping fresh orange juice. She gratefully took a glass from his hand and sipped it too, trying not to spill it down her.

Troy waited for her to start drinking properly to tickle her. He squeezed her round the waist, poking his fingers into her armpits. She screamed, making the juice spill down her and the cup go flying. It landed on the floor, making Shar scream again. Troy swooped the broken glass onto the side, holding onto his sides, while Sharpay kept on screaming.

"Oops, I guess I better run!" Troy shouted, sliding across the room on his feet and out the door, into the lounge. She squealed and gave chase, trapping him in between the couches. He made for the gap in between a couch and the TV, and Sharpay dived across the couch and grabbed onto his shirt. She pulled him onto her, kissing his nose. He laid his body across her and she breathed in, getting squished by his 150lb body.

"Sorry Shar, am I too heavy?" he said, eyes drooping. He got off but she pulled him down, smiling.

"You're just too muscular for words, Troy." she replied, kissing him hard. He pulled back, whacking his head on the edge on the TV. **(that close!!) **He groaned and fell forwards onto Sharpay again, pulling her hair. She screamed and tried to roll over, pushing Troy to the floor. He was slightly concussed so she got up off of Troy - who was now on the floor - to get him a wet towel for his head.

She slipped and slid into the sink, pulling a wet cloth onto the floor, leaving a large wet patch on the tiles. She picked it up and turned around to slip yet again, flipping over the couch. Sharpay knocked all the pillows over as she went, now hanging half on the couch, half on Troy's chest. Her bottoms were stuck on something, so she pulled and they ripped right off, her landing on Troy again.

Sarah Bolton walked through the front door yawning. She turned into the kitchen to see the floor wet. She went to yell, turning round, to see Troy and Sharpay laying on each other on the floor.

"Troy! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Mom, well I knocked my head, and then...she...then it...but..."

Sharpay picked her bottoms off the couch, waddling upstairs in her pants. Troy rubbed his head, watching her bum wiggle delightfully. Sarah sighed and put her shopping down on the table, picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, bringing him out of his trance.

"Mom, I swear to God that it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Aha, the many times I've heard that!"

"No mom, we kissed, just a little kiss, and then I hit my head on the TV, fell on the floor, she went to get a towel for me, wet the floor, slid on the wet patch, collided with the couch, her trousers got stuck, they ripped and she fell on top of me."

"I don't see how you could've planned that one, but it was quite reassuring. I trust you Troy. Don't let me see something like that again. Got it?"

"Yeah mom. Sorry."

She patted his head and he smiled, getting up off the floor. He slumped himself on the couch, watching the cartoons. Sharpay came down, moments later, wearing a simple yet elegant pink dress.

"Troy, do...do.. you like.. Like my...dress?" she stammered, still embarrassed about before. But Sarah hugged her tightly making her jump, giggling.

"Oh, Sharpay, it's wonderful! Isn't it, Troy?"

"Yeah. Wonderful."

He kept on watching the TV, not even bothering to turn around. Sarah tutted and walked outside to sunbathe. Sharpay hovered by the stairs, watching Troy watch his mom. After a while, he turned round and smiled.

"Come sit. I love your dress, it's amazing. I didn't want to sound interested because of my mom. You know my mom. Stupid crazy old bag. Man, she'll give me frown lines!" Troy joked, making Sharpay laugh. She shuffled across to him, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled at her before giving her the remote, pulling the popcorn onto his lap.

"Put whatever you want on. I want to watch your kind of TV."

Sharpay immediately grinned and switched the channel to MTV. She got up and danced, letting some of her neon yellow bra show. Troy clapped his hands laughing, as she wiggled her hips and sang along. One of her favourite songs was on, 'Everyday', and she listened to it all the time. Troy got up and sang along too. Since she was always singing it around him, he knew some of the parts too. Sharpay smiled and stopped, panting. Troy smiled back and watched her stomach rise and fall.

"_**Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can." **_Troy sang, as Sharpay flopped onto the couch, tired out. She gasped and stood slowly, listening to him sing. She opened to mouth to say something, but Troy whizzed her round into his arms.

"_**Make it last forever and never give it back." **_Sharpay sang back, looking deep into his eyes. Never had she felt such a love for no one else. Apart from...

"_**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at." **_Sharpay looked away, suddenly upset. No amount of Troy's beautiful singing could make her happy.

"_**Because this moment's really all we have." **_she sang anyway, listening to Troy laugh under his breath and shuffle from foot to foot. He sprang into song suddenly, breaking Sharpay from her thoughts. She was so distant, she forgot most of the words.

"_**Everyday of our lives," **_Troy started, but Sharpay never finished. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it again, turning away ashamed. Troy pulled her outside and his mom turned around, lifting her sunglasses onto her head.

"_**Want to find you there, want to hold on tight." **_Sharpay wrapped her arms round Troy, placing her head in his chest. Sarah sighed and grinned watching them prance around like idiots.

"_**Gonna run," **_Troy sat on a sun bed, singing up to Sharpay. She sat on his lap and they rubbed noses, giggling.

"_**While we're young and keep the faith." **_As their voices joined, Sarah rested her head back on the sun bed, smiling. They were singing together! How amazing. Troy pulled a reluctant Sharpay through the gate and out onto the road, still singing. She felt happier at Troy pulled her round to him, smiling. They kissed quickly before skipping off down the road, people staring.

"_**Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud! Take my hand; together we will celebrate, celebrate. Oh, everyday!" **_Troy and Sharpay skipped into East High, where most of the student body were hanging out. It was a huge hang out place, where everyone could use the rooms they needed. As the skipped through into the gym, Troy hi-5ed a lot of guys and Sharpay started to wave at some cheerleaders/drama kids

Ever since Sharpay and Troy had started dating, the school was all untied. No more different cliques. Troy and the jocks were taught how to ride a skateboard in return for some of Zeke's cookies and tips on getting girls. Sharpay passed Dylan, the cello player/skateboarder, flirting with a cheerleader. Sharpay smiled and waved, and he waved back, grinning. She saw Taylor talking to Chad, her 'good friend', and a group of nerds and Jamaican kids. Taylor waved and joined her, Chad watching her run off.

_**(AN: lol I know random dancing and singing during school lol!)**_

"_**They say that you should follow." **_Sharpay started, clicking her fingers, followed by Troy and the jocks/cheerleaders/drama kids.

"_**...And chase down what you dream!" **_Troy ended, brushing his hip against hers. She giggled and Taylor and Chad walked up behind them, also hip-to-hip. Troy smiled at Chad and he grinned, looking down at Taylor. She smiled confidently and started to sing along with Sharpay and Troy.

"_**But if you get lost and lose yourself," **_Taylor sang out in her loud voice, everyone clapping along. Chad wolf-whistled and she bowed as a loud cheer erupted from everyone. Now it was Chad's time to shine.

_**  
"What does it really mean?" **_Chad sung it shyly, pulling Taylor into a hug. The jocks wolf-whistled and cheered as loud as they could and Sharpay and Troy pulled together too. Soon the whole gym was crowded, filled with beautiful singers.

"_**No matter where we're going," **_Martha boomed in her high voice and everyone screamed, enjoying the song. **(WOOP)** Zeke stood up and wrapped himself around her, screaming with the others. Jason ran up to him and pulled on his jacket, parting them. "I'll catch you later!" Zeke cried over the noise, and Martha nodded. Jason, Zeke and a few others jumped up onto bleachers.

"_**It starts from where we are." **_They all screamed, everyone laughing. They all stood down and joined everyone else. Sharpay and Troy jumped up as well and everyone quieted, letting their voices raise up. Everyone sang along, Troy and Sharpay as the lead.

"_**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight." **_Troy pulled Sharpay close and she grinned, still singing. They were so happy!! Troy and Sharpay pushed each other into a corner of the room and into Gabriella, talking to her friend Cynthia about Troy. Cynthia Bailey, blond with pink streaks, beautifully curvy, and with the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen. Troy at her before blinking at Sharpay, not knowing what was wrong with her. Sharpay closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She opened them and took a deep breath. Sharpay had disappeared and Gabriella found this as the perfect moment. She opened her mouth and she started to sing along with Troy:

"_**Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand; together we will celebrate. Oh, everyday..." **_Gabriella pulled Troy close, dropping her crutches. Troy's body tensed up, feeling uncomfortable. She hugged him gently before pulling away, tears streaming down her face knowing that eventually in the end Troy would dump Sharpay and end up going back out with her so they would be happy again. She smiled and whispered 'Goodbye Troy.' before making a run for the exit. He breathed in and Cynthia smiled at him, checking out Ryan. Troy slightly smiled and moved out of her way, watching her march right up to Ryan. Cynthia jumped up on his back and they ran through the crowd, cheering.

"Shar, come here."

Troy pulled Shar out of the gym and down the corridor into an empty drama room. He shut the door and she smiled, placing herself on her desk. It was right by the door. Troy lunged at Sharpay, kissing up and down her neck. She let her dress straps drop down off her shoulders, but Troy placed them back up and pulled a black case from his pocket.

"What-what's this?!"

"It's for you. It took me forever to find, but I swear it's perfect."

Sharpay pulled open the case to reveal a gorgeous pearl necklace. She gasped and held it to her chest.

"I love it! I love you."

Troy wrapped his arms around her and she grinned, pressing the necklace into her palm. Never was she going to let go of such a treasure. She pulled the case from the table and opened it, ready to put the necklace back in. before she saw the receipt tucked in the back. 750.

"Troy, its-"

"Yours."

He shrugged and walked out, not saying another word. Sharpay hugged it to her again and walked out, speechless. She ran into Gabriella.

"Gabriella, look at this."

"What is it?"

"A necklace, from Troy."

"Right. And he would buy that for you because..."

"He loves me."

"Hmm. Hey, check this out..."

Gabriella pulled her busted up phone from her purse and scrolled through her inbox, looking for Troy's text. Sure enough, it came up. As Sharpay read it, she winced. Gabriella pressed back and scrolled further down, clicking on another one. This time it said, '_You know you're the best Gabs! Of course I love you, I'm only buying stuff for her so she likes me. Her mom and my mom are way too good friends for us to break up! But you know I can still like you, can't I? No one said I couldn't! Apart from me, but I crossed my fingers when I promised. I Love you Gabs.' _Sharpay dropped the necklace and ran off, crying. Gabriella picked it up and sighed, hugging it to her. Cynthia walked past on Ryan's arm, giggling. Gabriella held the necklace out to her and she took it, gasping.

"Gabriella, why did you buy this for me? It's beautiful! It's-"

"Not for you to keep. It's for you to dispose of. Now."

"Oh, ok."

Cynthia peered at the tag, reading what make. But it had on it was 750 scrawled across it.

"Oh my, do you think this was 750?"

"Maybe. Just get rid of it!"

Cynthia nodded and ran off, kissing Ryan on the cheek on the way. Ryan smiled at Gabriella and said "hey" then walked away.

Gabriella was so happy inside that she skipped down the hallway because now she and troy could be together.

**Please review and tell me whhat you think! Because and I didn't like it :'( Troypay might break up :( SADNESS! But still review if you like it!!**

**VANESSA **


	7. Chapter 7

Ghosts

_**Here's the 7th chapter. Sorry if there's any mistakes, school's pretty hard I guess.im sorry I haven't updated like I said I would school start last week and I already had homework so im gonna try to get all the chapters up before the end of September! Enjoy! Please Review and thank you guys for all the reviews and the ideas! ) and I think im gonna add someone to the story so everyone that reviews please leave your name I might not add this person in the story until later but ill give everyone a heads up before I do that ok? So REVIEW! ) I would like to give a special thanks to Troypayforever for this idea!**_

Sharpay started to walk to school, feeling sick to her stomach. She had planned on faking feeling sick, but her mum had told her she was to go to school today, no exceptions. Sharpay wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head thoroughly, as if shaking Troy from her memory. How could he do all that to her? How? She crossed the road and walked through the school doors. And the first person she saw was... Troy. He bounded over to her and smiled, but she walked away.

"Sharpie, why-"

She turned back to him, tears in her eyes. He backed away, because he knew how emotional girls could get.

"Ok Sharpie, forget I even spoke to you!"

He turned away, shaking. Sharpay started to walk towards science, tears pricking her eyes. He called her Sharpie. He never did that. She must mean something to him, then. Also, he cried over her. Boys are weak if they cried. And he must have a weak spot for her? Taylor waved at her from across the room and Shar sat next to her, sighing.

"Tay, everything is going horribly wrong."

Taylor held her hands out and Sharpay took them, sniffing. She didn't really want to cry, but she was so upset. Everything was going crazy. Also, Troy had snapped at her when she was being a typical girl. Moaning and crying. She held her head in her hands and shook her head, forgetting it all. None of this really mattered to her. She was just overreacting. Jake walked into the classroom, laughing cheerfully. Sharpay looked up, hearing his gentle laughter. Jake was such a caring person, always caring for others. He was her best friend before she and Troy started going out and then he stopped talking to her. He would definitely cheer her up! As she shuffled over to him, looking at her feet.

Sharpay hugged Jake and he patted her on the back, already making her giggle. She looked up and he smiled at her.

"Shar, what's wrong? Where's Troy?"

"Oh. Troy's got better things to do than worry over his ex."

Sharpay pulled away and kissed Jake's cheek, a tear falling down her own. Jake wiped her cheek gently.

"Don't cry Sharpay, all is ok."

Sharpay stood there for a while in his arms, thinking. She was trying to think of a suitable answer. After a little while, she came up with something, "What the hell does that mean?"

Jake laughed and sat down by his desk. Gabriella took the seat next to him and they talked, talked about everything that they had missed since she a Troy started dating. Soon the bell went for first lesson, and the other classmates filed in. Troy walked in to find Sharpay and Jake talking, feeling a pang of jealousy. What was happening between him and Shar? He sat in his own seat near the back, where he could watch them. Mrs. Darbus walked in and clapped, everyone falling silent. Sharpay leaned in closer to Jake so they could continue talking.

"Miss...Evans, get up."

Darbus gestured for her to walk over and she did so.

"Miss Evans, tell me what this is?"

Mrs. Darbus held up a piece of paper with the name 'SHARPAY EVANS' on the front of it. She shrugged her shoulders and took it from the teacher. She carefully opened the note and read what it said out loud to the class.

"It says, 'Dear Sharpay, I am very sorry for whatever I've done, I never meant to hurt you. Please don't break up with me; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. This note isn't much, but I just hope it's enough to persuade you that I really do love you and I need you. Loads of love from the only one who's ever loved such a pretty little Goddess like you'. Troy."

Sharpay ran from the room, sobbing. Troy stood up to run after her, but Gabriella pulled him down and stood up herself. She felt terrible. Mrs. Darbus picked up her coffee mug and waved her hand to signal for Gabriella to sit down. But she walked towards the front, trying to keep back her own tears. Mrs. Darbus shook her head, swallowing a large sip of coffee.

"Sit down Miss Montez."

"I-I can't!"

"Now. I'm warning you."

"I have a confession! I can't live with myself. I can't!"

"Fine then, Gabriella. Spread your confessions."

"I broke up Troy and Sharpay!"

Jake and Troy stood up at the same time, shocked. Jake had believed Gabriella had loved Troy, and he knew she did, but she couldn't do this. Gabriella was too sweet at the moment! He glanced over at Troy, who seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing. They exchanged looks before charging to the front, grabbing one of Gabriella's arms each.

"Let go of me! I'm sorry but I loved Troy! I thought Sharpay should know about Troy's texts. I thought she deserved to be hurt but to know the truth as well. I knew Troy would just be happy either way, and I wasn't thinking. I was jealous! I've changed. I'm kinder, funnier, and happier. But now I'm a wreck! I don't sleep at night, I miss my mom and and Troy and Sharpay have left me out. I'm so tired of being evil but I...I just can't help it!"

Gabriella pulled away form the boys and ran from the room, crying very loudly. Troy sank and sat on the ground, thinking everything out. Gabriella was mean enough to hurt everyone around her? So what if she missed her mom and dad, they were alive and healthy! But this... Troy and Sharpay were good people, they didn't deserve to be pulled apart. Ryan ran after his sister, smiling. Sharpay definitely was a different person. She was a whole lot more caring and guilty. He ran into the drama studio and found her lying across the stage in tears. She was screaming and cursing. Jake sat next to her and patted her shoulder, still smiling.

She looked up and frowned at him, watching him smile at nothing. She stood up and wiped her eyes, watching Troy appear at the door. He didn't seem angry, but she knew Troy too well.

"Jake, get him away from me."

Gabriella ducked behind the curtain as Troy started to run down towards them. Jake stood in front of Troy, shaking his head.

"Get away from Gabriella. She's truly sorry."

"I know. And I want to talk. I've given up the violence."

Jake reluctantly stood back and Troy charged past. He still didn't think it was a good idea to let Troy near Gabriella, but he followed behind slowly. Gabriella pressed her body against the wall, hearing Troy's soft voice. She walked over to him with her head bowed, trying to look sorry. Because she was.

"I'm sorry Troy. I thought you wouldn't care."

"Well, I don't. If Sharpay believed that I didn't love her in the first place, I really don't care."

"Okay. So, you're single?"

"Yeah. Want to catch a movie or something tonight?" It hurt him to say it, because he still loved Sharpay, but he had to look strong. He was a jock, they get over girls and go out with new ones.

"Oh, sorry, but I think I like someone else." She said looking at Jake and smiling, but Jake wasn't really paying attention. I mean he was cute after all. (Picture Shia Leboeuf ) )

Troy walked away slowly. Now the girl that had broken his first dreams had now broken his second. He had to make up with Sharpay or else.

Sharpay stepped into the old gym and breathed in deeply. She always came to this old room to think. It was old and unused, but it felt like a second home to her. She spent most of her evenings and lunches in here. So since she had nothing to do she might as well do her math homework.

"Right, Mr Math book, get ready to hold a few equations."

She started to write hurriedly, thinking over her day. How wonderful Jake was, how he made her happy, how funny, cute... Was she in love? She quickly snapped her book shut and stared into the distance, remembering her and Troy's first date.

_--Flashback--_

_Troy held out his hand for Sharpay to take and she took it, shaking. She was so nervous, she didn't want to mess up they're very first date! She smiled as he led her into a restaurant._

"_So Sharpay, where shall we sit?"_

_Sharpay looked around and took in the view. It was a gorgeous restaurant, with brown walls and leopard print table cloths. The lights were dimmed and romantic music played, while all the customers were chatting happily or dancing slowly. Sharpay pointed shyly across the room to a little table in the corner, which was near the toilets. She had a feeling she was going to be going quite a few times that night. They sat down and ordered their food, and while they ate, Troy smiled over the table lovingly._

"_More ketchup, babe?"_

_She shook her head, giggling. Troy was quite silly sometimes. He shrugged and kept eating, sauce and crumbs going everywhere. Sharpay finished her meal and placed her knife and fork down on her plate gently. As she sat there, waiting for Troy to finish, she started to feel hotter and hotter. She pulled off her jacket and fanned herself with her hand, breathing deeply. The music started to get louder and louder, and everything turned to a blur. She could hear Troy talking to her, but his voice sounded unclear. She shook her head, trying to let the moment pass. Troy stood up and took up her hand and jumped back; her hands were freezing. Sharpay got up slowly and made her way over to the bathroom, feeling very nauseous. She locked herself in a cubicle and breathed deeper and deeper, closing her eyes. Her legs started to feel like jelly and she collapsed onto the toilet seat, shivering. If only she had her jacket with her! A few minutes passed by and she felt fine again. She unlocked the cubicle door and washed her hands, breathing out. Toilets for some reason always seem to help. As she walked out Troy ran up to her and hugged her tight. He looked like her was about to cry._

"_I was so worried, Shar!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You seemed ill when you left. Are you ok? Were you sick?"_

"_I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous."_

_Troy smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her onto the dance floor. She no longer felt cold, she couldn't hear the chatter or the waiters, and all she could hear was the music and Troy's whispers. She pulled herself close to him and rested her head on his chest and the started to dance slowly. _

_--END--_

Sharpay looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes. He walked up to her and pulled out the necklace he had given her earlier that day. She picked up her bag and shuffled past him, trying not to cry.

"Sharpie, do you want me to turn suicidal?"

As she turned, he pulled her up to him and kissed her gently. She pulled back, a tear starting to make its way down her cheek.

"Troy."

He breathed in deeply and looked away, not knowing what to expect. She pulled away swiftly and ran towards the exit, crying. Troy started to run after her, but stopped. There was no use. She would never love him again. He was a fool for liking Sharpay, so far all she had done was ruin his life. When Sharpay had slept at his, he was in heaven. She was his, he was hers. How could just one little text break them up completely?

"Sharpay, I'm sorry! I'm as sorry as I can be, I don't know what else I can do!"

Sharpay heard him yelling, she was hiding round the corner. She watched him pick up her math book that she had left on a bench and slowly walk into the old lockers, leaving the necklace on the floor. She walked in after him, feeling really guilty. She was breaking him in half, Gabriella had a date tonight and she knew Troy used to like her. She had just realized she never looked at the dates on the texts.

"Troy?" she said quietly, not daring to show her face. As she walked across to the showers, she found Troy looking through an old locker. He turned to face her, a tear dripping down his face.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I mean those texts, I don't know when you sent them to her, and I know that you liked her but that you love me now."

Troy shook his head pulling her towards him.

"You don't know Shar. You don't know! I deserved to be dumped, just leave!"

Sharpay sat down on a bench and he joined her, clutching a picture to his bare chest. He had obviously just recently taken his shirt off. He shook his head again, even more tears falling. She shook her head too, and he stood up angrily.

"Leave Sharpay! You don't know anything!"

"Why? Why should I leave?"

"Because you don't know when I sent those texts and you don't want to know!"

"Well, I do. But I promise I'll still love you, no matter what."

Troy walked up and down the isle, breathing deeply. He could tell her, he could lie. She promised, but then Sharpay Evans was very unpredictable.

"Don't blame me if this hurts. I sent one... Yesterday."

Sharpay nodded and stood up, closing a random locker door. She walked round to Troy and hugged his bare back, before walking across to the door.

"Troy, when you know how to not hurt a girl, come and find me."

Troy shook his head, crying out. She hesitated for a second hearing him cry. But she kept walking bravely. No amount of tears was going to bring her back to him.

"Shar, I didn't know! I didn't know! Please don't leave! You promised!"

"Troy, stop acting like a ghost. Stop haunting me every time I close my eyes!" she yelled through the gym, as she made her way out of the exit. She could still hear his pitiful screams, but she didn't care. She hurt him; he deserved to get a taste of his own medicine.

_**DAMN! I thought Troypay wasgoing to get back together! Oh well I wrote this chapter tho. it's horrible with all the crying and shouting and sadness, but then that's me. At lease there's no TROYELLA! Lol reviews please, tell me what you thought. Thanks! **_

_**Look out for the next chapter, Will be coming out soon xD**_

_**Vanessa **_


End file.
